All Hail the Heartbreaker
by aglorioussadness
Summary: I can honestly say that I never ever ever felt this way Your lip, your eyelashes, your skin, These are the parts of your body that cause my comatose to begin I will sleep another day I don’t really need you anyway What’s the point when my dreams are infec


Draco Malfoy was sitting on the train with his friends waiting to finally leave. His friends were goofing off and he didn't want to join in because he had a rep to protect and acting stupid would hurt it. Most would think his rep wasn't worth protecting but not for Draco. He was known as the guy you wouldn't bring home to meet your parents. He was edgy and smooth. All the guys wanted to be him; he got all of the chicks, he got all of the credit, and he had a hell of a lot of money. Every girl wanted him; if his personality is impressive its nothing compared to his looks. He had a manly face and perfectly messy bleach blonde hair. His eyes were sone gray and made a girl automatically give in to him. Not to mention his body is enough to make a girl go insane. He was utterly perfect. But until this day no one could make him take a second look.

Sitting on the uncomfortable seat, not really caring that his friends Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were trying desperately to make him laugh, he heard a knock on the door. After they argued about who was going to get up and answer it, Blaise got up and answered the door. But he didn't move. The person pushed passed him and was standing in the middle of the compartment. Draco's jaw dropped as he was dumbstruck by this drop dead gorgeous girl.

"Hey is it cool if I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is ful." she said calmly.

Draco was blank, he just looked at her long tan legs and her unbelievably short skirt. Then he looked up to her too small t-shirt hugging her perfect breasts. Coming back to life, Draco just nodded and Crabbe and Goyle got her luggage and put it up.

"My name is Chapin Angel Brooks...don't let the name fool you"

"Draco Malfoy and I wont"

She smiled at him and began digging around in her purse. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and made her way over to the window. She had to climb on to the seat to open it and as she got up there all of the boy's heads turned and checked out her ass. Draco was lucky enough to actually get a glimpse up her skirt before she came back down. "Fag anyone?" she asked looking around and everyone took one. She lit hers and handed the lighter to Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. "You can just bum off mine" she told Draco and then she brought her face really close to his. Right there he lost his grip, which is something he never did especially because of a girl. As they smoked he finally got the guts to ask her if it was her first year here.

"Yeah I just got kicked out of Beaux Batons"

"How?" Blaise blurted out.

"Well because they caught me drinking twice in the same week and they didn't want a substance abuser in their school. And I wouldn't even call it a school its more of a shit hole if you ask me."

They all laughed and she took another long drag from her cigarette. Draco watched her thinking about how incredibly sexy she was. "Well Hogwarts isn't any better."

"Sure it is at least there are cute guys here. I had to sneak out all the time if I wanted to meet decent ones."

Once they had all finished their cigarettes they threw them out of the window. Chapin was thinking along the same lines as Draco. She thought he was extremely hott and only hoped he was as wild as she was.

"So Draco, do you by any chance have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? Draco doesn't have girlfriends, he has groupies" Blaise answered.

"Damn, I like having a challenge." she said a little disappointed.

"You'll still get your fun. Most of the girls in the school are after him." Blaise said.

"Even better."she said with a wink.

Draco was so surprised that she was into him, he just sat there smiling uncontrollably. He was also hoping that she wasn't just a tease because he was starting to get excited in more than one way. When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade station, Chapin got an idea and leaned over to Draco and whisper in his ear, "Do you know where we can get some fire whiskey?" he nodded, "ok good do you want to go get some with me and sneak back into the castle once dinner is over? Cause I have to be sorted."

"Yeah lets go." he replied excitedly. They just don't make them like this at Hogwarts and he was glad to have someone here, finally.

They walked over to the Hog's Head and both got a bottle of fire whiskey. "We should save these for later, I don't want to be trashed while I'm getting sorted." He agreed with her and they walked over to the Three Broomsticks to have a little dinner for themselves.

"So what do you do at Hogwarts anyways?" she asked him.

"Nothing really."

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you sit around and stare at each other all day because it's a little obvious that you don't."

"Well I play quidditch and other than that I don't do much but sleep."

"Well do you get in fights or anything?"

"Ever heard of Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Me and him usually fight a lot, I cant stand him, and sometimes it gets ugly."

"Good I don't like guys that are too nice."

"Hell yeah" he mumbled.

Chapin didn't hear him and got up and Draco did the same. Together they walked back to the castle talking about all sorts of things. When they got inside, they noticed all of the kids in the great hall were starting to finish eating. "Hey can we go put this where you sleep and we can have some later?" she asked him. "Yeah come on." he replied. They both rushed down to the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room was and finally came to the door. Draco gave the password and the door swung open. They hid the two bottles and then began their walk to Dumbledore's office. On the way, they noticed the students had just been dismissed and decided to take the long route to his office. When they finally arrived, Chapin stepped closer to Draco and leaned in really close to his lips. "I'll meet you outside your common room. 30 minutes tops." she whispered and then backed away biting her lip. "Yes ma'am" he said and walked away. By the common room door, he waited and thought about her and hoping she would be in Slytherin.

About 20 minutes had passed when he saw her walking down the corridor with a huge smile on her face. "I'm in Slytherin." she said once they had gotten closer. Draco somehow managed to suppress his joy and said, "great I'll go get the fire whiskey you can wait here." She waited for probably less than a minute when he came out with the two bottles in his manly hands. Both of them took a swig and he led her towards the quidditch pitch. Chapin was already a little tipsy and since she already didn't know where she was going, she was finding it hard to stay focused on going in the right direction. Once they finally reached the quidditch pitch, Draco led her into the Slytherin locker rooms. Chapin quickly stumbled on to a bench and Draco sat by her and admired the room. "I already like this place." she said and then took two more shots and stood up. She staggered over to Draco's locker, pulled out his quidditch robes, and then walked into a changing room and closed the curtains. Draco hardly noticed because he had taken 5 shots on the way here. But when he looked up, Chapin was standing in his quidditch robes...only in his quidditch robes.

"Try and guess if I'm naked" she said innocently.

"You're not naked." he said slowly in disbelief.

"Guess again" she said with a cute little smile.

Draco was so turned on he couldn't speak. She walked back into the changing room and closed the curtain. She came out fully dressed and Draco felt disappointed...but not for long. Chapin was thinking about how hott Draco is and decided to make a move. She straddled him on the bench and got really close to his face. Draco didn't even have to think about it and he kissed her hungrily. They made out there for a little bit and then Draco picked her up, with her legs wrapped around him and he put her up against the nearest wall. Both of them were sweaty and they were both pretty into it. He was rubbing her body in all the right places and they both felt good. But then Chapin broke the kiss. He looked into her golden brown eyes and knew something was wrong.

She let go of him and went to take another two shots. Draco just stood there, wondering what in the hell had just happened. "Look I just got out of a relationship and I don't want to rush things and I'm sorry." she said slurring. "Yeah..." he said kind of confused. He was not in the mood for more alcohol and he had never really been turned down before. To him, the biggest thing was that he liked it and he liked her. He wouldn't admit out loud, but he knew he did. She felt the same way and she was puzzled that she liked him so fast. Both of them stayed silent for awhile and she took another shot. She passed out and when Draco noticed, he didn't know what to do. So he carried her on his shoulder back to the Slytherin common room. He laid her down on the couch and then sat down in the arm chair across from her. He didn't know what to think, it was weird for him to be turned down. But that's not even the important thing. The important thing was why. Was her last relationship serious? Did something bad happen during it? Why did she look so worried? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?


End file.
